


a sappy poem by Karkat Vantas

by kotomeijun



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Nothing more, legit thats all this is, sappy poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotomeijun/pseuds/kotomeijun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Dave receives a poem from his matesprit that is very sappy and cheesy and yeah that's about it (spoiler alert its so fucking gay honestly i cant believe i wrote this omfg)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a sappy poem by Karkat Vantas

ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE,

SUGAR IS SWEET, SO THEN WHAT ARE YOU?

YOU TRY TO ACT COOL, WITH RHYMES AND SICK BEATS,

BUT WHAT YOU DON'T GET IS THAT IT'S NOT ABOUT THOSE FEATS.

I SAY YOU'RE A DOUCHEPOLE, AND YEAH, YOU STILL ARE, 

BUT YOU'RE MORE THAN THAT; YOU'RE MORE BY FAR.

YOU'RE FUNNY WITHOUT JOKES, AND YOUR LAUGH IS TOO GREAT.

YOUR SMILE HAS ALWAYS BEEN A VERY RARE BUT AMAZING TRAIT.

YOU'RE "SWAGGY" AND OR "DOPE" AND COOL WITHOUT TRYING.

YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN THAT WAY, WHILE LIVING AND DYING.

LET'S GET ONE THING STRAIGHT, BEFORE I MOVE ALONG.

THIS IS NOT A DUMB RAP, OR A SHITTY LOVE SONG.

I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW HOW MUCH YOU MEAN TO ME,

AND I FIGURED RHYMING WOULD BE THE BEST WAY TO GET YOU TO SEE.

BECAUSE DAVE, THERE'S ONLY ONE THING THAT WILL ALWAYS BE TRUE.

IT'S THAT NOTHING COULD EVER COMPARE ITSELF TO YOU.

<3 - KARKAT


End file.
